1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a 3D imaging apparatus with the LCD, and operating methods for the LCD and the 3D imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame rate of an LCD is generally constrained by the reaction speed of liquid crystal (LC) materials. It is tricky to improve the frame rate without being constrained by the reaction speed of the LC materials.
Further, for a 3D imaging apparatus having an LCD and implemented according to active shutter 3D technology, the quality of 3D images also depends on the reaction speed of the LC materials of the LCD.
An active shutter 3D technology includes displaying left eye and right eye images alternately on a screen, to accordingly enable the left eye and right eye spectacle lens of a pair of 3D shutter glasses, for a viewer to perceive 3D images. Once the screen is implemented by an LDC, the switching of the spectacle lens is constrained by the reaction speed of the LC materials as well as the frame rate. The display of each image (left eye image or right eye image) may be too long to provide an excellent 3D experience. More consideration should be given in shutter 3D technology for the reaction speed of LC materials.